Some electronic devices are designed to be expandable to increase their portability. Such electronic devices can contain multiple screens capable of being used to expand viewable areas. Nonetheless, these typical devices often contain a protruding hinge between the screens. The hinge causes viewing gaps between the screens, which results in discontinuities between the screens. Further, the screens of the typical devices are often designed to be folded inward in a standby or resting mode, which does not allow the screens to be viewed when the devices are set to those modes.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical game console 100, such as Nintendo® DS, has an obvious protruding hinge 106 and separate screens 108 and 110. The hinge 106 forms a view barrier 109 separating the screens 108 and 110. The view barrier 109 requires the users to move their eyes back and forth between the two separated screens 108 and 110 and cannot enjoy a non-interrupted viewing experience. Similarly, many typical phones, such as phone 102, have hinges 112 located outside of the device making the device look like a “clamshell.” The hinge 112 is viewable from the front of the device, which reduces the sleekness of the product. Some other devices, such as phone 104, have sliders and rails 114 allowing the device to extend. Although all these typical devices are designed to be expandable, none of these typical designs are capable of providing a continuous viewing experience of an expanded secreen.